


It's Perfect.

by 3leggedrockinghorse



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Possibly OOC, Short and sweet ig, Technically it would be Morty Sanchez but ok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for reals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3leggedrockinghorse/pseuds/3leggedrockinghorse
Summary: Rick thinking.





	It's Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my grammar, I know its horrid. I tend to write run-on sentences and place semi colons in the wrong spots. I hope you all enjoy!❤<3  
> Uh this is my first time posting something and feeling confident enough to do so. So uh yeah idk.  
> One song for this: Next to Me- Imagine Dragons

        There's something soft tickling his bare chest, it's not something he's used to but he welcomes it anyways, a ghost of a smile on his slightly chapped lips. His pale hand runs over smooth, unbelievably soft skin until it collides with brown locks, massaging the scalp there gently.  Content is a warm butterfly in his stomach, full and fluttering.He can't remember the last time he'd ever felt so satisfied. 

        There's a delightful sigh: he's somewhat suprised it's not his. He feels the warm breath on his chest; it makes him shudder pleasantly. The body on him stretches elegantly, skin on skin, smooth and lovely. His mind is wandering to silk.  

        How could one be so lucky?

        Amber irises peer at him through lashes, sunlight in the air. Dreamily, they peer at him, the same contentness from before, he's sure. Freckles. A sweet galaxy of his own, Rick imagines, finding little constellations on the bridge of a cutely snub nose. 

        He's lost in his mind again, while the brunnete utters something from his delicate lips, a small smile and a mischevious expression. He blinks twice to make sure it's real, not some cruel trick, but he realizes with rapture, that this is every bit as real as he could ever want it to be. Okay, scratch that.  _Needs to be._

~~~~The laugh brings him back from the wandering nature of his mind, back to soft, lightly tanned skin, glowing with freckles, and back to home.

        His heart is no longer his, it belongs to Morty. Just as it goes the other way around. Rick, never thought he could belong to anybody, not even Diane, and yet, here he was, with his fucking  _grandson._

        But its amazing, he's awake and alive. He can breath for the first time, like he's seeing Beth for the very first time again. The ring on his finger burns a cool chill into his skin, and glints, but not as much as the brilliant eyes before him.  


        He leans forward, neck bending gracefully to brush his cool lips against warm, inviting ones. Sugary and sweet; in the metaphorical way. Their hands meet and entangle like rough and soft puzzle pieces. They fit together so nicely and the little diamond ring Morty wears compliments the display just right.

         More smiles and life, the sheets are wrapped around them like a cocoon of their own world. Some parts are warmer and colder than others; it's balance. The balance between them.

         It's perfect.


End file.
